Family Wars Revamped
by Apleasedreader
Summary: Naruto after being attacked by Kakashi is trained under the Mizukage Mei and plots to destroy Konoha since learning about the return of his family who are trying to bring him home. Strong Naruto but not God like
1. Begaining of the End

**The beginning of the end **

The rain beating down on his beaten and battered form. Looking up at the sky he couldn't help but wonder where was he going to go. But no time to think on that now because he still has a chance a chance to bring his friend home.

He cried for what felt like forever in reality it was only a few moments until Kakashi came by.

Kakashi arrived on the site looking for his two students he dashed across the water until he came upon Naruto's sobbing form. He asked a simple question one that would change the shinobi nations.

With as much malice as he could muster he proceeded to ask for his information.

"Where is Sasuke?" Kakashi asked thru gritted teeth. All he got was Naruto's response thru a choked back sob. Just briefly you could see anger in his eye, but it quickly faded away but it came right back when Kakashi kicked him in the ribs. From the biggest fight of his life Naruto was in condition to fight back not that he could win anyway. Kakashi continued his assault until the perverted Cyclopes plunges the gennin into the running current below, one thought ran the falling boys mind.

"_I should have known." _

_**48 hours later **_

Naruto awoke to the sound of a rushing steam. Sitting up he looked around franticly, until the memories from the day before came rushing back. He growled in anger, sadness, and pain physical and emotional. Sitting for a few moments he decided to get up and at least find out where he was.

When he finally got to his feet he did not expect what he found. He was by a steam close to what looked like the border of Kiri (Mist). "_Weird I should try to find a way back to konoha." _

So with that on his mind he set off.

Without noticing he was coming up to the border of the foreign village. "_Wait so does this mean that the village is the other way? Navigation is confusing." _Deciding that he should go in the blood thirsty village he walked up to the guard.

_**Hour later **_

After an hour of questions and signing annoying forms he was finally granted entrance.

He had been walking aimlessly thru the village for a few minutes until he came to a forest one of the many in water country. Still walking nowhere until he heard the distant sound of fighting. Picking up the pace he sprinted until he was in well view at least for the two didn't seem to notice. Naruto's only cochairmen thought was "_amazing". _He watchedas the two shinobi fought.

The first fighter ran with as much speed he could muster which was easily Elite Jounin level. He lashed out in a fast flurry of punches, kicks. His opponent a woman in her mid to late twenties blocked each strike with almost no effort. When the barrage of strikes was all blocked both combatants jumped back all the while flipping thru hand seals. The woman finished her hand seals first and called out her technique "**Suiton:DaibakufuJutsu" **  
>» Water Type; Explosion Skill.<p>

A huge tower of water burst out of the nearby lake and shot up and formed a large twister of water and began heading for the man luckily he finished his hand seals and shouted out his attack

"**Katon:KaryuuEndan" **  
>» Fire Type; Fire Dragon Flame Blast<p>

His move canceled out her Suiton technique and created a strong mist

Naruto looked on with barely contained awe.

The mist created made a good cover and the two shinobi rushed in clashing kunai that Naruto did not seem to notice them pull out. Once the steam cleared both fighters were standing panting only slightly

"Mei-Chan what do you say we end this pointless fight." As he said this he pulled out a tanto that he had strapped to his back in a small casing. "Sure Tenchi-Kun." Digging into her kunai pouch she pulled out 3 kunai. Tenchi as Naruto now know him slide into a stance with his sword in front of him one leg spread the other leg pulled back.

The sound of metal hitting metal sounded throughout the air as Naruto looked where Mei was, only to see dust in its place. Quickly finding her he saw her bringing her fist to the man's face where she connected and made him fly back putting her kunai between her teeth see ran through some seals before see yelled out the attack name **» "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu" **  
>» Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill<p>

A dragon emerged from the lake they were fighting atop and rushed down on the expecting shinobi…

Tenchi threw his tanto into the air before rushing into a list of hand seals. Finally finished he blew out a large fire the size of a house. He called out his technique »** "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **  
>» Fire Type; Grand Fireball Skill<p>

The large ball of fire flew at high speeds toward the incoming dragon made of water.

The two techniques had an impact. The two ninja's rushed in the incoming smoke at high speeds.

Although they seemed like blurs to Naruto.

Mei slashed with her Kunai and Tenchi parried with his tanto. Mei made a stabbing motion but it was dodged he responded with a punch to her gut and a kick to her face. The woman was brought to her knees. Naruto could now fully see Tenchi's face now. He had Onyx eyes, Blackish blue hair a smirk that would make Orchimaru's seem like a warm summer's day.

"Mei-Chan I think it's time we end this." He raises his tanto in the air.

"GOOD BYE."

He swings it down wanting to hear the sweet sound of his blade cutting though her flash. Only to hear clashing metal.

Tenchi look's down to see a blonde gaki blocking his tanto with a kunai.

**Few minutes before**.

"_On no he's about to kill her I have to help". _

**Now**

"Move brat!" Tenchi growled out as he tried to overpower the boy in front of him. "I won't let you hurt her." "Fine don't I'll just hurt you!" He kneed our hero in the gut and pushed his weapon away. The kunai fell in the water with a loud audible slash. Naruto was quick to throw 6 strikes once he was in the proper positions which were all blocked. Tenchi growled as he blocked the last two attacks. He grabbed his tanto in a reverse grip then began to swings and stab, Naruto was hard pressed to block everything but he managed. Jumping back Naruto made his famous half seal and a line of clones popped onto the battle field. Two flanked the sides while the rest went for the direct approach all the while doing hand seals. When he was down he bit his finger to draw blood and slammed his palm down on the surface of the water "**Kuchiyose Kaeru" (Frog) **

A poof of smoke later there stood a battle toad. They jumped out the smoke and attacked. Tenchi not expecting this charged in blindly only to come flying out by a ball of compressed water. _,"Suiton: Tepp¨ dama" (Water Release: Gunshot). _

_Tenchi came shooting out of the cloud of ninja smoke. Tenchi roughly splashed into the water._

_"Maybe I should check on that lady." Naruto thought as he gave the toad his command to keep Tenchi busy. Naruto jumped off his summon and made his way to Mei who was trying to get up without much luck._

_ Outside of Konoha (DURINGTHE TIME NARUTO BLOCKED TENCHI'S SLASH) _

_Four figures silently approached the village gates. Scaling up the walls and jumping over all building's until they came to one. The Hokage tower._

_Shizune scurried into her master's office. _

_"Tsunade-Sama some people are here to see you, they say that you know them personally", "Send them in."_

_In came people she did not expect to see._

_The Yondaime Hokage his wife and two kids she did not know. _

_The Godaime could only stare in shock._

_"Tsunade- Hime hello how are you doing."_

_Minato asked. Kushina prodded BLANK _

_Tsunade stood until she flopped down in her chair grabbed some Sake and took a long hard swig._

_"What are you doing in the village, No what are you doing alive, No who are these kids."_

_"Questions, Questions alright first my wife kids and I are here to see my son and their brothers. Second When I was about to be killed by the _Shinigami I exchanged my life and Kushina's he gestures to Kushina _for two dead shinobi's that were begging to save their Hokage and his wife. Last but not least these are Naruto's brother and sisters. Wait I thought he was an only child?"_

_"Well he was a few months after the attack we were planning to come back to the village, but Kushina got pregnant again so we raised our children and came as fast as we could."_

_"WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE OTHER CHILD HE NEEDED YOU HE WAS ABUSED HIS WHOLE LIFE AND YOUR PRIZED STUDENT DID A LOT OF THE ABUSING."_

_Just in that instant Kakashi chose to walk into the office unannounced. Kakashi got the shock of his life his Sensei was back and alive._

_Minato exploded._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABUSED!" That instant Kakashi chose to make himself known "S –s- s- Sensei." Everybody in the room turned to look at Kakashi._

_(BACK WITH Naruto and Tenchi)_

_Naruto dashed across the water to the shore of Mei's down form. He gave her a once over and decided that she was not dangerous so he helped her up. _

_On the water the Toad was still fighting Tenchi. Jumping high into the air the toad went though some hand seals. When he was done he whispered his jutsu "_Suiton Teppoudama" (Water Bullet) the summon inhaled some air and blew

Out a big water ball straight towards Tenchi. Tenchi weaved though his hand seals and unlike the toad shouted his jutsu name "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (Grand Fireball no Jutsu) the two balls of compressed elements hit each other and the impact caused a steam much bigger than the last one. So much so Tenchi couldn't see a thing but that was not the case for his combatnent the toad pulled out his katana and attacked. Hoping up above the smoke he dived back in with his weapon drawn. Tenchi expecting the summon to not be able to see did not think his lie would end right then and there. With a final slash blood squirted of in all directions as Tenchi's body fell off into the lake.

Back at the shore Mei was telling Naruto how she got into the fight and how she was the Mizukage and had to protect her land and how she told her ninja force to stay out of the fight. And not tell the civilians what their leader is doing. "Hey Mizukage-Sama I was wondering could you please train me."

"Whoa slow down Brat I can't take you on as a apprentice because tomorrow I start training someone else." "Then you can put me in since you haven't started training who ever this person is yet."

"You have a point Gaki I guess I can train you two. Come with me."

**NEXT DAY **

After being all cleaned up and shown to a room in Mei's house Naruto was ready to train now all he had to do was meet his training partner.

Entering the Mizukage's training ground he saw his fellow student a 12 year old boy that stood at Sasuke's height with red hair falling to his shoulders wearing a sleeveless Gi and black baggy pants. His mist head band was tied around his waist tightly like a belt Naruto had a feeling he was going to be wearing the same outfit. "Hey I'm Naruto I'm going to be training with you under Mei-sensei."

**(3 months later) **

Naruto and Yoshiro were jumping through trees trying to get away from a group of people sent to retrieve Naruto. Naruto learned that Yoshiro was the was the holder of the three tailed turtle and was being trained by Mei to learn to control his demon so Naruto learned too.

The two internal jailers landed in a clearing. The four chasing them landed a few seconds later.

Naruto was in shock Iruka-sensei, Hinata-san. The latter blushed while Iruka started to plead his case to Naruto.

Naruto you have to come back to Konoha your family has come back. The Yondaime your father is back and your mother than he gestured to the two next to him and showed they looked just like him but without the whiskers.

"YOU MEAN THE MAN THAT RUINED MY LIFE IS MY OWN FATHER." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'LL **KILL** HIM."

"Wait clam down!" Iruka said but it was too late Naruto already rushed them with a Green Katana drawn and Naruto attacked much faster than a normal gennin level ninja more like a mid level Jounin ninja and began assaulting the team of ninjas. Dashing in to help Yoshiro started attacking Iruka and Hinata.

Back with Naruto he was currently attacking his siblings with his Toad Kitsne katana and they were defending with Kunai. The twins jumped up and surrounded him in a storm of Kunai. Our hero saw all the weapon's approaching and used the replacement stay out of danger and weigh his options. He decided to come back out and use his famous half seal and use his recently perfected Taijutsu style. Putting his Katana away he rushed again. Got to stay calm got to stay calm.

Seeing their brother rush in they jumped away from each other and ran through a list of hand seals when finished each called out

"Fuuton Renkuudan" (Compressed Air Ball)

With each ball of compressed air heading towards him he pulled out his other Katana the one with a Kitsne head for a hilt. With two slices' he split one in half but forgetting about the other it hit him dead in the chest. He flew into a small lake.

**To be Continued**


	2. Results of the Fight

**Results of the fight, Hinata's confession**

Feeling that he delivered his message Naruto hit both in the cricks of their neck's effetely knocking them out. Naruto looked over to see Yoshiro dealing with his old teacher and Hinata.

**With Yoshiro **

"YOU'RE GOING HAVE TO DO BETTER THEN THAT!" Laughed Yoshiro, Iruka and Hinata were having trouble keeping up with him let alone landing a blow. Yoshiro jumped back and pulled his weapon a green Katana with a Turtle mouth for a hilt.

"Now it's time for a real fight. LET'S GOOO!" Yoshiro jumped at Iruka first going into what he called the Turtle Stance. Pulling out two kunai Iruka jumped up and let loose a loud yell of "HINATA MAKE YOUR WAY TO NARUTO AND SECURE HIM" Wasting no time Hinata started to move to where she saw Naruto engage his sibling's.

The two combatant's charged raising their weapons. Iruka was the first to go or a waist slash but Yoshiro parried and went for a upwards vertical strike but Iruka managed to roll out of the way and respond with a leg sweep and slash. He thought he had landed the killing blow only for the young boy to dissolve into water.

"_Damn Mizu Bunshin" (Water Clone)._

"Well you are well beyond your rank easily Jounin level." Yoshiro said coming up from the ground in a puddle of water where his clone was destroyed.

"Well I guess teaching has made me forget about the Jounin exams."

"Now than let's get on with it!"

"Right!"

Dashing forward Iruka didn't have time to block as he was kneed in the gut then punched in the face and sent flying back.

"Stay on your guard or you will surely be disposed of."

"What?"

No time to think on this he slowly got up and checked for injures. Wincing in pain he quickly summarized he had a broken rib our two.

Settling into an awkward stance Iruka charged again and went into a Taijutsu fight. Jumping away from a palm strike Yoshiro sent out a fast kick. But his opponent blocked with his arm a countered with three punch's too the face only for each to right trough him.

"_Damn Hurry Hinata get Naruto so we can leave!"_

**With Hinata and Naruto.**

Seeing Naruto come into view Hinata moved faster until she saw what he was looking. She stopped dead in her track's and prayed that he did not do what she thought he did.

Hearing his voice she snapped out of her trance.

"Don't worry they are just knocked out."

Seeing this as her chance she checked him out. He was no longer wearing a head band well with a metal plate on it. He had on the same outfit as the guy who she and Iruka were fighting and both his Katana's on his back. He still the ocean blue eye's he always had.

"N-n-Naruto-kun p-please c-c-come back w-with u-us to k-k-konoha!"

"No" was Naruto's simple response.

"P-p-please I-I- love you."

Naruto's eyes went wide but before she could notice he was back to normal.


	3. Naruto's Response Hinata's Heartbreak

**Naruto's Response, Hinata's Heartbreak **

**Last Time**

"**N-n-Naruto-kun p-please c-c-come back w-with u-us to k-k-konoha!"**

"**No" was Naruto's simple response.**

"**P-p-please I-I- love you."**

**Naruto's eyes went wide but before she could notice he was back to normal.**

**On With the Story**

"I don't care." Naruto stated with a calm demeanor. Without another word our favorite demon container started walking away without a second glance. Dropping down to her knees the Hyuuga Heiress had tears in her eyes. Letting out an anguished scream of emotional pain she lay still sobbing on the ground.

Without looking back Naruto kept walking. Finally Hinata's sadness gave way to anger and it was all the anger from her whole abusive life. "AHAHAHAHA" Quickly grabbing a kunai with one hand she rushed the heir to the Namikaze name.

Going for a stabbing thrust Hinata moved ever closer towards Naruto.

Blood fell to the ground. Naruto held the kunai in his profusely bleeding palm which had been cut open. Looking surprised Hinata had only one thing to say "Why?"

More blood hit the ground.

It wasn't Naruto's it was Hinata's. Pulling his green sword back into its hilt he made sure to keep the blood on it. "Because you are as everyone one else to me in Konoha…" "**Nothing.**" Falling to the floor again but this time with a huge cut on her midsection. "You shall survive, but only because I need you to recite a message too but to no one within power." "I want you to tell Ino Yamanaka that I love her." Continuing his slow walk away he said one last thing "Oh yea I forgot to tell you but I always thought you were a little pathetic, Oh well your nothing now just a little girl with a broken heart."

**With Yoshiro **

Dodging a kick Iruka lashed out with 3 palm strikes which were avoided in turn. Jumping back the scarred teacher let loose a handful of Shuriken. Moving aide Yoshiro ran past the path of the stars straight towards Iruka. Being roped in the two fighters ensued a intense Taijutsu battle in which both came out injured. Going for another charge Yoshiro moved forward only too stop dead in his tracks when Naruto arrived on the field. "Can we leave now I'm bored?" Naruto asked with his old enthusiasm. "Aw come on just because you're done doesn't mean I am too!" "Please this has been a very trying day for me." "Fine, but Scarface me and you are not done I'll win next time." "Bye Iruka-sensei maybe next time we see each other it won't be under such stressful circumstances." With that both students of the Mizukage disappeared. Looking around the plain Iruka saw the damage the two Jinchuriki's did in just a short amount of time.

"Well looks like we're camping out tonight."


	4. Reports and Training

**Reports and Training**

**Last time on Family Wars Revamped**

**Dodging a kick Iruka lashed out with 3 palm strikes which were avoided in turn. Jumping back the scarred teacher let loose a handful of Shuriken. Moving aide Yoshiro ran past the path of the stars straight towards Iruka. Being roped in the two fighters ensued a intense Taijutsu battle in which both came out injured. Going for another charge Yoshiro moved forward only too stop dead in his tracks when Naruto arrived on the field. "Can we leave now I'm bored?" Naruto asked with his old enthusiasm. "Aw come on just because you're done doesn't mean I am too!" "Please this has been a very trying day for me." "Fine, but Scarface me and you are not done I'll win next time." "Bye Iruka-sensei maybe next time we see each other it won't be under such stressful circumstances." With that both students of the Mizukage disappeared. Looking around the plain Iruka saw the damage the two Jinchuriki's did in just a short amount of time.**

**"Well looks like we're camping out tonight."**

**Back to the Story**

Walking up the stair case to the newly reconstructed Hokage Tower which was partly damaged in the Sound & Sand attack. The group of four walked slowly into the office of the still ruling Hokage Tsunade Senju.

"Report" Tsunade said in a tone of voice which they knew she had no time to waste. "Well we confronted Naruto Hokage-Sama…" Started Iruka but before he could finish his statement Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze barged into the room "WHERE IS MY SON!" "Well I was just getting to that, when we first set out we heard news that a blond haired blue eyed boy was being taught by the Mizukage Mei Terumi. But with no way to be sure we didn't investigate it so we continued on until we got this slip from a bar. A former Mist nin was having a drink and talking to his partner." Continued Iruka "So I listened in and he said and I quote." "You hear about the Mizukage's new students one of them is a former gennin of Konoha." "So what happened next?" Tsunade demanded. "Well we asked the two men about it and they gave us a rough trail of where Naruto would be heading next. So we took it and came across Naruto and his new friend Yoshiro." "So what you're telling me is you found him but why o I not see him here?" "Well uh because he and his friend beat all of us except me Naruto made him spare me." "Did you tell him what Minato and I said?" Kushina cut in. Now it was the twins turn to speak "Yes we told him mother." "Well what did he say?" "I don't think you wanna know."

A yellow flash appeared in the center of the room… "What about me then?" Crouching down on the floor was the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō. Starting to cry Yuki the boy of the team let it all out "**Fine you wanna know he said he hates us and will kill us in three years!**" Running from the room the young boy slammed the large door behind him. Braking down Kushina dropped to her knees and sobbed. Rushing over Minato kneeled down next to her and held her. "Shush, its okay I will personally bring him back…"

**With Naruto**

"Mei-san, Where are you Mei-san?" Walking around the large home of the Mizukage Mei Terumi. "Here Naruto-kun." Making his way into the large foyer our favorite blond haired blue eyed hero's expression changed from its normal one into one which is rarely seen.

Seriousness

"Mei-san I need more training much more." "Why is that Naruto-kun?"Raising his voice so that it was as firm as can be Naruto proudly stated "So I can kill my family and destroy Konoha!" Speechless Mei got up and strolled out of the room but not before saying "Come with me to learn the ways of the powerful."

"I need to get going Kushina-chan I have to find our son." Minato explained to his red headed wife. "I understand that but why can't I come with?" "We went over this."

**Flash back**

"_Minato I will take you up on your offer and now I am granting you permission to pursue Naruto." "I was going to do it whether I had permission or not anyone is going to stop me from getting my son." Staring across from him was his old sensei Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. "This is an outrage Tsunade-Hime I should be the one going after him" the Toad Sannin cut in. "I have an information network and unlike Minato I was actually here for the gaki." Minato gave one long depressing look at his former teacher and looked at his wife who he was pretty sure wanted to come along "Kushina I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking and my answer is no, you cannot come along with me to look for Naruto. Jiraiya-sensei I understand your anger and I agree that is why I should be the one to bring him home."_

**Flash back end **

Making his way to the gate the yellow flash of Konoha had only one thing on his mind

Naruto'

"I will bring him back Kushina and we will convince him that we care for him." Throwing a kunai into the distance with but a mere flick of his hand Minato let one thing be known before he flashed away "That's a promise on my life"

**With Hinata**

_"Why, why did he have to respond like that? I-I-I still love him and if he can't see that then I will have to make him!" _In that moment lil Hinata Hyuuga's heart just turned into the purest evil on the planet at that time in the only way one can truly become evil.

'Love'

Sitting behind the counter was one sad looking Ino Yamanaka from squad 10.

With astonishment clear on her face the young white eyed girl remembered Naruto message from the mission. He face twisting into an ugly grin Hinata quickly hid it because she was getting closer to the shop entrance. "Hello Ino-san!" Hinata softly spoke. "Oh Hinata it's you. What do you need?" "Well I just wanted to deliver a message from Naruto-kun to you.

"_Naruto what does he want with me?"_

"Well what did he say?" "That he L-l-loves you." Silence was all that was heard inside the small flower shop not even a sound came through the open door.

"_Naruto loves me. But why?" _

**With Naruto**

"_We shall be together soon my love." _Naruto thought while looking at a photo of Ino. Setting the picture down Naruto turned his light off and went to sleep dreaming of Ino and awesome jutsu's.


End file.
